The Pizza Man And The Babysitter
by TheDeadlyViper
Summary: Dean and Cas decide to play pizza man and baby sitter. Graphic. Sweet.


"Why do I have to be the babysitter?" Cas whined petulantly. Dean gave him a lovely smirk.

"So I can slap your rear. Duh." He replied. "Okay, now when I knock on the door you open it and say-"

"I know, I know!" Cas said with a huff. They were holed up in a motel room in Salt Lake City, looking for a way to pass the time. It hadn't taken them long to come up with something. It had been Dean's idea. They'd been watching TV in bed when he'd suddenly turned to Cas and said, 'Wanna play pizza man and babysitter?' Cas had agreed eagerly. He'd never turned down sex with Dean and wasn't planning on starting. Of course, he hadn't planned on being the babysitter either.

"Okay, here we go." Dean had specifically put his clothes back on again, just for this. He crossed the room to their door and got behind it, knocking lightly. Cas went to the door clad only in his boxers and opened it.

"Oh! Pizza!" He squeaked, rather enthusiastically. So enthusiastically that it took all of Dean's self-control to not bust up laughing. "Oh wait. I forgot! I haven't been paid yet!" Cas says, blue-eyes wide.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure we can work something out." Dean said and puts his arms around Cas, pulling him close and kissing him furiously. It was funny, but at the same time, this had actually turned him on a little. He'd never been into roleplaying, but roleplaying with Cas? Good fun. He was pushing the angel onto the bed, yanking his shirt off. Trying to get his belt off, but was fumbling with it. After a moment, he worked it loose and kicked out of his pants before getting on the bed to straddle Cas. They both already had raging hard ons and Cas started to moan as Dean is kissing, biting, sucking, licking the side of his neck with his delicious mouth. His hand had found its way into Cas' boxers and he was sliding his hand up Cas, well, Jimmy Novak's cock. He pauses in his fervent mouth action to lean back and spit in his hand, to give Cas more lubrication. And Cas is thinking it's good, really good he did that. It feels so good, Cas doesn't think he'll be able to hold off the inevitable orgasm for long. He almost has a constant erection just by looking at Dean, but when Dean is doing this to him? He never lasted long. A few more minutes of Dean's attention and Cas' moans become louder.

"Nng. Dean. I'm going to-" That's as far as he got before the feeling of pure pleasure rushes over him. Dean sits back, grinning, wiping his hand on the coverlet. He gives Cas about thirty seconds to relax, then he's flipping the angel onto his stomach, pulling him back onto his knees. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to be inside Cas. Now. The thought makes him even harder, if that's even possible. It always did. Sticking your dick inside an angel was a high like no other and personally, Dean thought everyone should try it. He wondered briefly what it would feel like the other way around. Would having Cas inside him pass on some of his heavenly light, or whatever it was? They had yet to cross that bridge in their relationship. Dean was straight, or had been up until now and he liked being on top. Cas didn't seem to mind getting banged either, but maybe Dean would have to try? For now, he's pulling down Cas' boxers all the way. In his thrill, he'd almost forgotten the rear slapping, but remembers at the last minute. Cas gives a sharp cry of surprise and that makes Dean laugh. He spits into his hand, slicks it over himself and hopes it's enough, because if it's not, he's not sure he'll be able to stop. He grabs Cas by the hips and slowly slides in. It's this moment that Dean loves the most. Before he does anything, when he's just inside. Kind of feels like he's being reborn and forgiven, even though that's completely crazy because this? This had to be a sin. Although, if it was, Cas hadn't said so. No surprise there though, Dean and Cas had been doing plenty of sinning when Cas was down here. Dean begins to move finally, pushing and pulling the angel against him. Dean lets out a small groan and Cas thinks this must be good, because Dean usually doesn't make very much noise until he cums.

"Love you." Dean says, still steady in his rhythm. Cas has both hands grabbing fistfuls of the coverlet, but he hears it. Dean only says it when they're having sex. Okay, once he'd said almost accidently right before Cas had been leaving, but he'd looked so shocked that he'd been sure to never do it again. Then Dean gives a loud moan and Cas can feel the throbbing. Dean has to wait a minute, to catch his breath, before he pulls out, yanking his boxers back up and collapses beside Cas. Cas was stretching out, turning onto his side.

"I love you too, Dean." He says. Dean is still lying on his back, catching his breath when he looks over at the dark-haired angel.

"I…uh. Yeah. Good." He mumbles, awkwardly. All of the sudden, there's a real knock at the door and Dean is rolling out of bed, getting money out of the pocket of his jeans.

"Dean?" Cas says as soon as he's found it.

"Yeah?" Dean glances over his shoulder.

"If you ever try to pay the pizza man that way, I will kill you." Dean nods. Swallows. The scariest part is he really can't tell how serious Cas is.


End file.
